


主仆游戏（PWP，捆绑，兽化装扮，角色扮演，一辆破车）

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: Bertie想捉弄一番自己那有着极老套绅士审美的男朋友Reggie，然而他的恶趣味男朋友可不会轻易放过他...





	主仆游戏（PWP，捆绑，兽化装扮，角色扮演，一辆破车）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警！（我是真的怕OOC所以还是提前预警比较好）  
现代AU，两人不是主仆而是一对普通情侣  
开不动硬开预警！  
会有道具play  
Bertie兽化装扮！  
嗯....好像没啥好提前交代的了，那就...here we go！

Bertie浑身颤抖着，下身的躁动随着后穴里物品的跳动而愈发难耐，他想大口呼吸，他想大声呻吟，他想放声大哭，他想伸手抚慰他的下身，可他不能。他的双手套着一副毛茸茸的温暖连指手套，不过看上去是雪豹的爪子，而可怜的小雪豹的两只前爪被捆住了，捆在面前那根该死的床柱上，小雪豹的嘴也被一只该死的小球堵上了，只能发出呜呜咽咽的哼唧与含糊不清、带着哭腔的呻吟。Bertie此刻像一只真正的雪豹，不过是一只发情的，渴求着被他的男仆，Jeeves填满的母雪豹罢了。  
他跪趴在床上，吞咽不了的口水从嘴角流出，和着汗水，顺着脸颊淌下，流过脖颈，划过锁骨，最后汇集到胸前的两点凸起，待到聚得太多就会在那鲜红的乳尖滴落到床单上，滴答，滴答，滴答。还有下身吐出的泪珠，划过挺立的柱身，拂过囊袋前面，也加入滴落到床单上的协奏曲，滴答，滴答，滴答。  
Bertie想睁开眼睛看看四周，可他的眼睛被蒙住了，只剩下一片漆黑。他听到自己的呜咽和呻吟，听到体液滴落到床单上的声音，听到后穴里那个不停跳动的小东西的嗡嗡声，连带着里面的泥泞被搅和的咕啾咕啾的水声，他羞耻到了极点，只想放声大哭一场，发泄他的不安、羞耻和无处安放的欲火。可涌出的泪水被蒙住他双眼的眼罩吸走了，眼皮上只能感受到像后穴一样难受的湿热。  
如果可怜的Bertie真的像雪豹一样会摇动尾巴呢？他是会像那些被驯化的猫狗一样向还没玩够的男仆先生摇尾乞怜呢？还是会像发情的猫一样，顺着他高高撅起的屁股，尾巴也拼命地向上翘，露出渴望的后穴呢？  
但是Bertie不会摇尾巴，他的后穴也露不出来。他的后穴里是一个圆圆的小跳蛋，塞得足够深，可是就是离那个点差了那么一点点距离。就是这也就五毫米的距离，就足以把他逼得几乎发疯。跳蛋连接的不是电线，而是雪豹毛茸茸的尾巴，因为男仆先生故意要惩罚他又乱买衣服，尾巴也就随着被深深埋入后穴的跳蛋也钻进后穴一节，被不断分泌出来的肠液浸得透湿，一点点也让穴口的细软绒毛也被沾湿，随着跳蛋的跳动和Bertie的颤抖轻轻骚动着他的穴口和囊袋后侧，又湿又痒，搔得他心也痒得难受。尾巴垂下来，挂在两腿之间，还没有被沾湿的绒毛轻抚他的臀瓣内侧细嫩的肌肤，也搔动着他的大腿内侧。他想把两腿分得更开以避开，却腿软彻底趴下，屁股撅得不能再高，尾巴放过了双腿内侧却又贴上了他的囊袋和柱身。  
标准的弄巧成拙。  
“咔哒”，门开了，Bertie受惊般猛地抖了一下，双腿抖得更加厉害。他心里其实在暗暗期待Jeeves过来，但他又害怕他过来。他期待他带来的解脱与救赎，他也惧怕他带来的更多的“惩罚”。  
他听见Jeeves轻笑一声，走向他的脚步声越来越近，他抖得更加厉害了。忽然，眼前的眼罩被拿开了，眼前一下子获得了昏暗的光明：熟悉的床铺，熟悉的卧室，厚实的窗帘拉得紧紧地，不用担心会有人看到此时室内的淫靡场面，壁灯调得很暗，散发着暧昧的昏黄。Bertie急切地回头看向Jeeves，眼泪止不住地往下掉，一副可怜巴巴的样子。但当他看到Jeeves的样子时，他腿都软了——  
Jeeves穿着一套燕尾服，头发用发胶梳得格外妥帖，似笑非笑地看着Bertie，伸手给他解开了口球，挂着可怕的笑容。最可怕的是他左手托着一个银托盘，里面放了不知道是什么东西。Bertie本想向他认错求饶，可他一看到那个托盘就觉得今天自己算是完蛋了。  
就不该惹他，就不该给他买那些奇奇怪怪的衣服的，还害的自己现在被弄成这个样子....Bertie无比后悔地想着，向Jeeves开口撒娇讨饶：“Reggie...”闻言Jeeves的笑容更加瘆人了：“先生叫我Jeeves就好了，毕竟主仆之间不应过于逾矩。”看来Jeeves是非要把这个该死的游戏玩到底了，Bertie有点绝望地想着，只好眨巴着他湿漉漉的大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着Jeeves。Jeeves显然不打算吃这一套，把手上的托盘放到一边，拿起上面的遥控器，按了一下，Bertie后穴里面的东西一下子加快了，在穴内疯狂地颤动。  
Bertie被这突如其来的加速刺激得尖叫一声，随后又一次哭了出来，这一次他终于能彻底地放声尖叫，放声大哭，放声呻吟，高亢的呻吟声充斥在卧室里，混杂着跳蛋的嗡嗡声和他抽泣的声音，传回到Bertie的耳朵里，Bertie羞耻地想死。Jeeves却轻轻抚上Bertie的后腰，激得Bertie一个激灵。Jeeves俯身将嘴唇凑近轻触Bertie的耳畔，轻喘出一句夹杂着浓重情欲的捉弄：“先生这么迫不及待了吗？”就这一句，Bertie又被羞耻心刺激得哭了出来，回头狠狠地瞪着Jeeves，不过他这个样子活像一只得不到满足的发情母猫。  
Jeeves的双手划过Bertie身上的每一寸肌肤，在敏感处流连忘返，而Bertie只能随着他的动作扭动着腰肢，迎合Jeeves的抚弄和自己的欲望。Jeeves忽然起身，从托盘里不知道在挑什么东西，Bertie吓得又开始发抖，颤颤地唤他：“Jeeves.....”Jeeves没有回头：“现在少爷知道自己哪里做错了吗？”“嗯....Jeeves我错了.....我错了....不要再惩罚了好不.....啊啊啊啊啊！”Jeeves把一个夹子夹上了Bertie的一个乳尖，又握住了Bertie的勃起，上下套弄着。Bertie已经说不出完整的话了，拼命地摇头，眼泪止不住地流。而Jeeves，依然没有放手的意思，又拿起了一个夹子，夹到了Bertie的另一个乳尖，又拿起了一根长针，Bertie在又一次刺激中好不容易找回理智，就感觉到那根细针正一点点侵入他的尿道。Bertie觉得自己真的受不了了，再这么下去真的要被玩坏了，他终于想起这一切之前的那个约定，那个名字，那根救命稻草。  
“斯....斯宾诺莎！”  
闻言Jeeves立马住手，关掉了Bertie后穴里那个疯狂跳动的小东西，又一点点十分轻柔地卸下了Bertie身上的东西。Bertie终于瘫倒在床上，身体由于还未从情欲中解放而时不时抽搐着。  
Jeeves也觉得自己这次有点玩大了，心疼又自责地抱住Bertie，安抚性地轻吻他的额头，抚摸他的头发。Bertie窝在Jeeves的怀里，头轻轻地蹭着他的胸膛，抬眼望向他，眼中含着还未得到满足的情欲。Bertie后穴里已经没有跳蛋了，但是穴里仿佛还有那个小东西，那个小东西似乎还在颤动，弄得他痒痒的，想被填满，想要Jeeves把他填满，而不是那个小球。  
Jeeves看出了Bertie的欲求不满，笑着把他慢慢扶好躺下，然后脱下了衣服，也爬上了床。Bertie软软地缩在他的怀中，大眼睛湿漉漉地看着他：“Jeeves....我想要.....”Jeeves满含爱意地看着Bertie，扶着他平躺下来，俯身开始亲吻Bertie。他先是亲吻抚弄Bertie柔软蓬松的发丝，沾着汗湿的发丝在指间流过，给双手留下潮湿的触感。然后是额头，Jeeves像是虔诚的信徒一般吻着Bertie的额头。然后是眼睛，轻吻眼皮，Bertie睁开了双眼，Jeeves忽然像着了魔一样用舌尖轻舔Bertie的眼球，Bertie又被激得重重抖了一下。Jeeves终于吻上Bertie的唇，唇舌间的交流，一点点抽走二人好不容易回来的理智。Bertie忍不住哼哼出声，Jeeves又低头，流连忘返在Bertie的颈窝，轻轻地亲吻，到最后忍不住加力舔咬，也仍然不敢弄疼Bertie，Bertie紧抱着Jeeves，大声呻吟出来，空气中弥漫着淫靡的气息。Jeeves终于放过了被吸吮得一片艳红的颈窝，转而轻轻噬咬Bertie的锁骨，紧接着是胸前的两点粉红。Jeeves很懂得如何照顾好这两个小点，更何况刚才在夹子的作用下它们早已迫不及待地挺立起来，渴望着安抚。Jeeves含住一只，舌尖拨弄浅戳，一只手捏着另一只小可怜，慢慢揉捻，用指尖轻轻刮弄。Bertie的呻吟更大声了，变成了尖叫，他的手指插入Jeeves用发胶打理好的管家发型，彻底揉乱，反而将Jeeves的头更用力按向自己的胸前，而身体也深知它在渴望什么，在主人还没有反应过来便弓起来迎合着爱抚。Jeeves继续向下，舌尖在Bertie的肚脐周围轻划过去，Bertie又是猛地一颤，在他绵长的呻吟中，Jeeves的双唇拂过小腹，亲吻上早已挺立起来的柱顶，随即整根被含在Jeeves温暖湿润的口腔中，Jeeves不急不缓地吞吐着，手把玩着Bertie的囊袋，揉弄着里面的小球，Bertie终于随着一声长长的哭叫声，释放在Jeeves的口中。  
Jeeves毫不犹豫地咽下爱人的体液，起身看着浸润在高潮余韵中的Bertie：浑身上下染上了胭脂的粉红，那些被自己分外关照的部位红得发紫，向观者展示着这场性事的疯狂与快感，这是只属于他Jeeves的展览，他既是展览的制造者也是观众，他更享受在其中不能自拔。Bertie依然沉浸在久久无法散去的快感中，脑袋嗡嗡作响，口水流了出来，身体更是由于过度的快感刺激而不时抽搐着。他也许满足了，但他还想要。  
想要、想要、想要更多，想要Jeeves没完没了的的爱抚，想要Jeeves的粗大将自己彻底贯穿，想要Jeeves的全部。  
Jeeves当然也还没得到满足，伸手探向后穴，刚才的小尾巴已经让Bertie的后穴足够柔软湿润了，Jeeves看向Bertie，而后者显然还没有缓过神来，Jeeves便扶着自己的欲望，在Bertie拔高了的尖叫中缓慢挺进，整根埋入。Bertie翻着白眼，已经说不出话，Jeeves顿了一会确认一下Bertie还好，便抽插起来，而可怜的Bertie除了尖叫呻吟已经说不出一个完整的单词了，哪怕是那个最简单，刻进骨子里的那个字眼，Reggie。很快，他们双双到达了高潮。  
......  
Bertie窝在Jeeves的怀里，轻轻哼哼着，为他的浑身酸痛抗议着Jeeves“男仆”的暴行。而Jeeves含笑轻揉Bertie的卷发：“晚上想吃点什么？”“随便，只要你别再做鱼就行。”“好。”Bertie忽然抬起头，略带愤愤不平地看着Jeeves：“你就那么不喜欢我给你买的新衣服吗？”闻言Jeeves的笑容陷入僵硬：“原来你不是因为恶作剧才买的那身将我的审美底线反复折磨的衣服吗？”“啊不不不不不不是啊啊啊啊啊......啊那个啊.....啊啊啊啊我错了Jeeves，我错了我再也不敢了啊啊啊啊！”......  
看来，这场以主仆游戏为惩罚的恶作剧，还是始作俑者Bertie失败了啊。  
END  
By千面鬼，第22号作品  
感谢浏览


End file.
